Back To The Begining
by Leremia C. Awan
Summary: Sarah meets someone unexpected and is teleported into the past. She knows that things will go different this time... She'll make sure of it. JarethxSarah
1. I'm Back

**Labyrinth and its characters are not mine nor do I have any right to them. Any song that is sung and or mentioned as well is not mine.**

**A/N: Many of the things in this story have changed. In my version; Sarah was 18 when she rescued the 11 month old Toby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Begining<strong>

**Chapter 1: ****I'm Back**

It was darkness that enveloped Sarah's mind as Toby screamed from his bed. Sarah rolled out bed and took her brother into her arms in a comforting gesticulation. Tobys' eyes shined with sadness and a heart broken pain as Sarah began to hum the melody that Karen used to; the only thing that could get him to quiet on rainy nights. Tobys' small hands fisted her lengthy tresses and his tears soaked her shoulder. Sarah knew that, like last night, this was not going to be the last of Toby missing his mother. Just as Sarah knew that it wasn't going to be the last time she was going to miss her father. It had been on a night bursting with rain and lightning that their parents plunged into a catastrophic accident. A sink hole opened underneath the street as they were heading out to a party. Being 21 as she was, Sarah knew what it would signify for Toby and accepted the three year old as her own. The house, the monies, the car, and the infant fell to her. In the beginning Sarah had laughed at the quirks of fate, but then the emptiness of the house turned it bitter, and her mirth fell soundless.

That was a year before now and Toby's birthday approached in May. Sarah sighed and stared out the shadowy window, the streaming rivers of water giving the landscape a warped consequence. The black of the upcoming hours of darkness was disrupted with a movement of white outside. Sarah blinked heavily before refocusing and finding nothing but black. Toby-motioning that he was done-overturned his cup of milk into his corn beef and hash with a cheeky grin and scrambled down from the table. Sarah snorted and turned back to the dreary scene before screaming.

A spectacular pair of blue eyes stared back at her with a mischievous glare and painted lips curled into a grin. Jareths' eyebrows, ears, and the feathery hairstyle was the only thing that clued Sarah into who this was. White ashen and emerald green hair sparkled as the woman inclined her head politely. Gulping, Sarah returned the greeting without taking her eyes off of the new arrival. Sarah stared as the lady seemed to glide when she walked through the wall of Sarah's home. Clad in a silky-smooth fair gown, she circled Sarah with an approving stare before moving over to Toby, who was lying down on his mini couch. Sarah glanced down at her sweats and loafers with a mystified look. The woman came back to Sarah and nodded.

"My child should not have permitted you release."

Sarah gaped at her as the woman, who she was now sure was Jareths' mother, stepped closer and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, Sarah could do nothing but stand transfixed as a stream of silvers and reds flowed akin to a mist from her mouth. Sarah watched as it rapped around her body and seeped into her skin. The places it laid upon; glowing before disappearing. Sarah's world began to spin before her eyelids became too heavy to remain open, and her body too pressed to hold up.

As she woke, Sarah knew what had happened. The house was back to the previous style and Sarah could still feel the lived-in atmosphere of her old domicile. A scream from the upper floor brought her from her musings. As she began ascending the flight of stairs, Sarah held her breath in trepidation and apprehension. Flashes of lightening lit her way as the waves of thunder raced alongside her fluttering pulse. Her jaw and lip trembled as she turned the corner, moving into the hallway. A sub-conscience tendency tickled her finger tips as she trailed them against the length of the walls.

As she passed through the doorway of Toby's room her eyes beheld a very recognizable scene, only this in point in time it was no longer moving and was third-person. She saw how every glint and raindrop had paused in mid-air. How her body's arms were thrown over herself to block as her eyes saw him for the first time. How his jaw and smile seemed to be made from painted marble. Sarah slowly advanced on herself.

She examined the horror and fascination that was evident in her eyes before lightly brushing her other body's raised hand. The sudden and unexpected chills and a frightening sensation of magic coursed over her skin. It urged her to close her eyes and let a vacant nothingness overcome her completely. The half-expected blast of air and heavy downpour made her open her eyes in anxiety.

_I'm back._

She pulled her arms down and stared at the male before her.

"You're him aren't you? You're The Goblin King." Sarah let the words glide off her tongue for the second time. She watched as his cocky and arrogant smile spread over his features.

"I want my brother back, please? If it's all the same."

He crossed his arms looking to some extent disappointed. "What's said is said."

She closed her eyes briefly as she let the reverberation of his voice wash over her, and battled with her willpower to not just dive in and jump his bones as she took a diminutive step back.

"But I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't?" He said, his voice expressing amusement. Sarah knew he was laughing at her. Hell, she was nearly laughing at herself.

"Please, where is he?" Sarah tried not to smile at the fact she was relieved to not hear her voice tremble and quake or go all hoarse with desire when the young woman spoke.

"You know very well where he is."

She did too, she knew all too well. Sarah put on what she hoped to be close what the pleading and beseeching face she had on last time, rather than a look of love towards him.

"Please bring him back, please?" The woman took a step forward but stopped before she got to close. Subsequently as she remembered, he stepped towards her as well, breaching that line she had stopped at.

"Sarah," she leaned back away from his approaching figure. "Go back to your room; play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

She swallowed the water that pooled into her mouth at his words, she knew what was next.

"I can't." Sarah whispered not trusting her tone of voice to not give her away. He raised his eyebrows before lifting his hand. "I've brought you a gift"

"A crystal?" He looked taken aback but nodded before beginning to intertwine it in his arms.

"Nothing more, nothing less, but if you turn it this way, and look into it, it'll show you your dreams."

"What if your dreams turn into nightmares?" She kept her eyes on the crystal as she spoke; he held it up to her.

"Do you want it?" She looked at him and he smirked at the greed for the flight of her imagination she forced into her eyes. "Then forget about the baby." She smirked for a split moment as she shook her head.

"I can't. Look I see what you're doing and I understand but the child is not mine to give, let alone wish-"

He did not look in high spirits as he raised his hand and let the crystal transform.

"Sarah," The snake twisted. "Don't defy me." She knew it was imminent and failed at stopping her reflexes from catching it. He looked up in surprise as she flung the scarf aside with the goblin. The goblins behind her gasped as their king frowned.

"You're no match for me Sarah."

She glared. "I am too and you know it! Now please, let me have my brother back?"

He seemed to shrug off what she had said as he curved to point out of her window with his left hand.

"He's there, in my castle."

Sarah felt the urge to dash as she walked passed him to the windowpane.

"Do you still wish to look for him?"

She stared silently before unintentionally thinking out loud.

"Beautiful."

She could feel his intense eyes on her back before she turned.

"Ho-"

"Turn back Sarah; turn back before it's too late."

_Been there, done that..._

"Toby does not deserve to suffer here because of my dim-witted naivety." She turned her back to him before she started to breathe heavily, she could no longer smirk good naturedly, but the mischievous look remained bright in her eyes. "Doesn't look all that far."

She nearly squealed when she heard his foot falls behind her.

_A little further... Now!_

Sarah swiftly turned as he stepped up behind her, making her entire side brush his front scrupulously.

_Oh god, I just wanted to startle him not...that!_

Despite her thoughts, she was still annoyed when he didn't seem bothered and just smoothly leaned down to her ear.

"It's farther than you think, and time is short." A light kiss was placed against her ear and a tremor racked her body. He backed up as he pointed to what she deemed 'The Pop-up Clock' and turning back to her with his brows raised. She turned fully to him acknowledging that he was going to disappear. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your little brother becomes one of us forever."

Sarah felt the chilly wind compress her shirt against her body as she started down her old path. As musical purr of scented air rung in the heavens of her mind, the familiar sight of a dwarf gave Sarah an affectionate understanding of his situation. She was early and he hadn't started his rather undignified act yet. "Excuse me; may I speak with you please?"

Hoggle seemed worried that she was acting so very un-fastidious and shifted uncomfortably. "What do ye' want?"

Sarah smiled and moved towards the wall. "How do I get within the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle became flustered and huffed. "Through a door."

Sarah smiled gaily and took off her bracelet, knowing she wouldn't land herself in the oubliette this time. "I have something to trade if you're willing to let me through the entrance."

Hoggle seemed to think on this for a while before lifting his hand. The sound of doors opening rang out from behind her. "Thank you." Sarah headed into the gates and then handed him the costume jewelry. He seemed even more pleased than the last time. "I'm Sarah, what's your name?"

"Hoggle, but don't be expectin' to see me again." Sarah nodded in a humoring manner. Turning down the right hand passageway, Sarah almost forgot the tricks of the labyrinth. Running her hands along the sides of the wall, she quickly found the first indent hooked into the maze.

She was moving with an innovative manner of curiosity, one that she knew was likely to get her in trouble. And just as she considered that, a man made himself known. "Sarah, where are you going?"

"I'm going in the path my feet take me." Jareth moved toward her with purposeful steps and she didn't even try to move away. She can faintly smell the woodland, but knew it was probably coming more from him than a nearby forest. His blue-stained leather riding coat was probably drenched in his scent. Sarah kicked herself for becoming side-tracked. "Would you do me an act of kindness?" Jareths' eyes seemed to cry with laughter but he nodded soberly. "Stop underestimating me."

Walking past him she leaned against his body to reach his cheek, and those warm eyes had turned to steal. And when she walked away, she didn't look back until she knew he was gone.

_The lights in this world never seem to change, even if thirteen hours pass._

Sarah glanced at the direction of the castle and turned towards it when a voice called from above. "Oh, lookie lookie! It's a girlie girlie!"

Above her was a black and red weasel with a large purple flower tucked in its hand. Sarah tried not to stare, but the longer she looked, the dirtier it seemed to get. Its fur was covered in moss, mud, and what looked to be pollen. "Hello there, what's your name?" The creature jumped in surprise before beginning to cackle maniacally.

"It's Rainie Rainie! Why, does the Girlie need a name too?" Sarah shook her head and saw that the weasel began to become preoccupied. Snapping her fingers, Sarah caught the weasel's eye and began to talk animatedly.

"My name is Sarah Sarah! Do you know how to get to the center of the Labyrinth?" A massive smile spread across the weasels' mouth and Rainie began to nod speedily.

"Yes yes, of course of course! You go beneath, deep in darkness, no light no pen, ink is gone, and no paint is here. Use your mind, and kiss his imagination!" Rainie looked confused for a second before shaking her head. "Or something likes that!"

Sarah laughed and leaned against the wall. "Thank you Rainie Rainie!"

"You're welcome Sarah Sarah!"

Holding her breath and releasing it in a long and deep sigh, Sarah began to form a headache from the unvarying illumination of the ginger sun. That's when it hit her.

_Oh it's so simple!_

Walking at a fast pace Sarah soon came to the courtyard, taking the longer corridor, she soon was imposed upon by the doors and the four guards. They took a single look at her and began to laugh. Sarah, with a splitting headache, immediately took the same door as the first time.

Sarah began her decent down into the cavern until the 'helping hands' held her still. "Please help me land at the bottom gently?"

Instead of answering, the hands simply let go. Blackness enveloped her. She began to sing the riddle, just as Rainie had. "You go beneath, deep in darkness." She exhaled noisily and rubbed her face. "Okay, got that much. Now, the lack of materials means I need something of that kind. Pens, ink, writing. No, what about the paint. Okay, so it's drawing, not writing. Next- Use your mind, and kiss his imagination."

Sarah sat for several seconds, debating on what she ought to do. Standing she felt a familiar stiffness in her back pocket. Her lipstick! Maybe she could draw a ladder or a door. Unclasping the tube, she blindly felt for the bottom of the wall and drew the makeup up in a straight line. The makeshift door was done in no time and Sarah drew the last detail; a door knob. "I'm going to feel really stupid if this doesn't work."

Stepping back, Sarah closed her eyes against the shadows before reaching out toward the knob she just drew. Her breath left in a rush as her hand came in contact with cold, hard metal. Twisting the handle Sarah felt frustration fill her; it was locked. Cursing, Sarah tried to draw the key but it didn't work. Sliding down the wall, Sarah tried to think of what she did wrong. "You go beneath, deep in darkness, no light no pen, ink is gone, and no paint is here. Use your mind, and kiss his imagination!"

Shuddering from cold, Sarah stood and approached the door. Feeling for the handle, Sarah leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the key hole; the door clicked. Sarah released a deep breath and gulped. Straightening, Sarah properly buttoned her vest and tied her boots before covering them with her pant legs. Grasping the handle, Sarah swung the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You!<strong>


	2. Trust Me Not

**Labyrinth is not mine. I manipulate the world to my liking no matter the truth in it. If something doesn't match up with your version of it, then you can rewrite the story the way you like it. Everything in here is exactly as I will it. No mistakes. Any song that is sung and or mentioned as well is not mine.**

**A/N: Many of the things in this story have changed. In my version; Sarah was 18 when she rescued the 11 month old Toby.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to the Beginning<span>**

**Chapter Two: Trust Me Not**

**_Stepping back, Sarah closed her eyes against the shadows before reaching out toward the knob she just drew. Her breath left in a rush as her hand came in contact with cold, hard metal. Twisting the handle Sarah felt frustration fill her; it was locked. Cursing, Sarah tried to draw the key but it didn't work. Sliding down the wall, Sarah tried to think of what she did wrong. "You go beneath, deep in darkness, no light no pen, ink is gone, and no paint is here. Use your mind, and kiss his imagination!"_**

**_Shuddering from cold, Sarah stood and approached the door. Feeling for the handle, Sarah leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the key hole; the door clicked. Sarah released a deep breath and gulped. Straightening, Sarah properly buttoned her vest and tied her boots before covering them with her pant legs. Grasping the handle, Sarah swung the door open._**

* * *

><p>The light was as blinding and annoying as the first time, but not nearly what she remembered as for the landscape she encountered. Flowers, large trees, and a silver river spread out before her. Upon closer examination, she could see Jareth sleeping up in one of the elevated trees. Sarah could see the bright crystal flower he held in his gloved hands. The ethereal aura that surrounded this man was overpowering in its unique beauty. The river seemed like liquid silver, its metallic sheen releasing large swirls of a blue-black. Sarah sat down by the river, meticulously avoiding crushing the flowers and plants around her. A euphoric sensation mixed with relaxation wrapped her in splendor and magnificence. Giving in, she closed her eyes; concentrating on her heartbeat, on the sounds around her, on the feeling of warmth in her lower belly. She took a deep breath and inhaled a spicy musk that smelt purely of man. The shivers that racked her spine could not be hidden.<p>

Sarah wasn't stupid; she knew he was standing right behind her, probably wondering if she had lost her mind in his little world. Yet even when she opened her eyes, Sarah was deciphering his scent; the woods, the ocean, sweat, leather, and magic. Sarah feared no man, but the smell of this one; it was enough to make her want to flee. Even if it was just to know if he would follow her. Turning around, Sarah saw, not only confusion, but respect in that man's eyes. "Hello Jareth."

"Sarah, how did you get in here?"

"Through a door." He seemed amused to some extent before she stood and the wind wafted her scent over him. And Sarah watched as his jaw clenched and stood still as he flexed his hands within his leather gloves.

"How is Toby?" Jareth was startled by the question but answered in a quiet voice.

"He misses you, but he is having fun."

A breath of relief pressed out of her as she remembered that he was still young enough not to be causing as much trouble. Sarah nodded and bit her lip in apprehension. "Okay, I'm going to go… um…"

She trailed off as he advanced on her with a sultry smirk playing on his lips. The weather flushed warm with a stimulating breeze. "Oh no, if you get to play, so Do I."

Sarah's breath halted in her lungs when his hands gently held her fast to him. Warmth splayed over her body and lust racked her being, as his heat made contact with her cool skin. He gently nuzzled her jaw up and her hair moved over her shoulder to reveal the heated skin of her pale neck. Sarah's body seemed to ignite with fire as his lips attached themselves to her collarbone. Tremors exalted across her body in waves. His breathing, labored as it was, gave her heart a new tempo that seemed to encompass her mind and soul. Moving together, closer still, sharing more than just an embrace, the two soon broke apart and Sarah opened her eyes to meet the image of several hedges. Trying to get rid of the feeling of disappointment, she sighed: Ludo.

She saw the large lug still being tied up, since she was here early. Sarah knew three things; these things were stupid, scared, and easily distracted. Pulling her collar up around her neck, the young woman stepped into the courtyard with a regal air. She thought about trying to duplicate Jareths tone, but knew he was watching, and as fun as it sounded, she did not want to make an ass out of herself. So, remembering what her step-mother used to sound like, Sarah went for it. "What do you think you are doing?"

The little creatures scuffled around, turning to the strange lady. "Don't make me ask again!" Sarah wanted to laugh, the little things were so scared, and so very confused. For Ludo, Sarah was just as bad as Jareth, she was sure, so she did the only thing she could. "Insolent whelps, untie him and help the beast stand."

The goblins stammered and scuffled around uneasily. Sarah sighed and forced a simpering smile across her face. "Why don't you go find Jareth and ask him if it's okay?"

The goblins shook with indecision and the air stilled as Sarah's temper spiked. Lip curling she pushed a goblin away unsympathetically with her foot. "Fine, then just run! Tell him I threatened you with The Bog of Eternal Stench." The creatures seemed to think on this while Sarah grasped the rope holding Ludo. Gently lowering him, the goblins began to scatter. The large beast shook its red fur and stood in clumsy movements. Obviously scared, Ludos' eyes darted side-to-side. "Hello, I'm Sarah."

The beast shook his head jerkily and swiftly took unsteady steps away. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." Ludo began to shake and Sarah could hear the growl in the back of the beasts' throat and Sarah stepped back.

"You're not the one he's afraid of." Jareth tapped her shoulder before stepping around her on the opposite side. Ludo began to raise his hackles as Jareth moved around him to the far wall. With keeping her eyes on Ludo, Sarah shuffled closer.

"Why is he scared of you and not me?"

Jareth smirked and picked at his gloves. "Funny how you compare yourself to me."

Sarah knew this was his way of catching her off guard, but with a sarcastic father and a rather rude stepmother, Sarah was quick to respond. "If you were someone else I wouldn't have to ask."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah gestured randomly with her hands. "Never mind, moral of the story is; there is no use comparing a temporary thing."

Jareths' eyes widened slightly as she spoke. "So, I'll be around forever?"

Sarah's face turned solemn and eyes filled with sadness before a smile blossomed cross her face. Wicked intent gleamed as she traveled her eyes down his front.

"Oh, no-no-no, we all have need of the little death."

Jareths' eyes narrowed with heat as he stood. Neither paying attention to Ludo, they did not see his agitation, or him move toward Sarah, until he was upon her. Sarah screamed as his nails turned long and sharp before they rushed pierced her.

There was no pain. Sarah felt nothing. It was his smell that surrounded her, not pain. She was afraid to open her eyes in fear of seeing her body ravaged by Ludo's claws. As she crumpled to her knees, Sarah felt the weight of a man in her arms as blood spilled onto her shirt. The lights became blinding as the image of Jareths blood soaked into her sleeves. Ludo howled as thousands of small fragile-looking butterflies surrounded him. They covered the orange until nothing but crystalline soft lavender was left. It was beautiful in a way, minus the horrific screams from Ludo that racked the air. Sarah watched as blood began to pool at the monsters feet.

At the sight of its blood Sarah turned back to the magical creature in her arms. The wound was in his side, ravaging through his coat and shirt. Sarah pressed her pale hands to the wound, trying to stop the blood. Jareth grunted as her cold hands made contact with his. As the blood flowed over her fingers and soaked onto the stones beneath them, she tore his shirt before pressing the scrap of cloth into the wound.

* * *

><p>The concerning sound of crumbling bones echoed throughout the area and Sarah turned in time to see Ludos' stripped bones clash to the stones beneath; the crystalline butterflies swirling into the form of a very familiar woman. His mother took him from Sarah's arms with an understanding smile. "He will be fine. He could have ceased the beasts' actions, but I think he might have been," she paused playfully. "Distracted?"<p>

Sarah blushed before righting herself with dignity, despite her clothes covered in blood. Jareth groaned and Sarah watched in the distance, part of the Labyrinths wall shattered. "What is your name?"

The older woman looked briefly surprised before smirking. "Lady Morgianna, Empress of the Stars and Weaver of Time." She shrugged. "You may call me Anna."

Sarah felt her eyes widen as she heard her name. "Okay."

Anna, Jareths mother, placed her son on the floor before covering the wound with her hands. Sarah blinked tears out of her eyes, and the wound was gone. In the distance, she saw the wall rebuilding itself and knew why Anna brought her back. "Just like that?"

Anna nodded relieved. "Just like that."

Sarah brushed herself off before cracking her knuckles. "How long until he wakes?"

Anna shrugged. "Maybe a couple of moments."

"Okay…"

Silence fell over them as they waited. Sarah knew something needed to change, and this time it would be for the good. "Did he die? You know, when I…?"

Anna shook her head. "No, when you left him, the Labyrinth turned grey, dull, and lifeless. He was much the same. He wouldn't let me help, he never does. When he wakes, I won't be here, he'd be rather angry if I was."

Sarah felt the urge to cry, but didn't give into the dramatic emotion. Sarah knelt down to his side and took one of his leather-clad hands. "Why does he always wear gloves?"

Anna held up her own white covered hands. "He got it from me. My hands are rather...um...sensitive."

Sarah blushed and played with the cuff of his shirt briefly before reaching to touch his hair and ears. His mother looked at her curiously. "I've never really been able to just observe him before."

Anna nodded before she saw Sarah begin to run her fingers through his hair and down against his ears. Shaking her head, Anna was about to warn Sarah as Jareths hand snapped up caught the young womans. Flashing blue/brown eyes opened with enough heat to burn. It was a penetrating stare that held Sarah before he flipped their bodies over and pressed her to the bloodied cobblestones. In the air, Sarah could see a single butterfly in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank You!<strong>


End file.
